


DAY11

by hibiscus_ufo



Series: (i wanna title) everything (like this) [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: -ish?, Bad Fic, M/M, Magical Realism, Shapeshifting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscus_ufo/pseuds/hibiscus_ufo
Summary: prompt: cambiaformas.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: (i wanna title) everything (like this) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829401
Kudos: 4





	DAY11

Taeyong recuerda con claridad lo que le costó adaptarse a su nueva ( _su primera_ ) escuela. Pero recuerda con aún mayor precisión lo que a su nueva escuela le costó adaptarse a él.

Taeyong era hijo de cambiaformas y, por tanto, un cambiaformas él mismo. A la tierna edad de 13 años todavía no tenía control total sobre sus habilidades, había sido educado en casa hasta entonces, y las multitudes lo abrumaban un poco (o mucho). El colmo fue que sus padres lo inscribieran en la escuela menos mágica de la región, donde todos sus compañeros podían boquear incrédulos ante los involuntarios, nerviosos cambios de apariencia de Taeyong.

Nunca fue acosado, sin embargo. Y pronto hizo muchas amistades, algunas de las cuales conservaría por los siguientes años de escuela. De entre todos ellos, Taeyong era especialmente cercano con Yuta. Yuta era como su alma gemela, si las almas gemelas platónicas existieran. Era quien siempre le ayudaba con su apariencia, las raras veces que esta todavía se salía de control.

"Tu cabello se está rizando, otra vez." Yuta no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda últimamente, sin embargo. "¿No puedes hacer más obvio que te gusta?" 

Sí, pues verán. En los últimos cuatro años, Taeyong había aprendido a controlar sus reacciones corporales ante emociones y estímulos que conocía. Su cabello ya no crecía alocadamente ante los nervios, sus ojos no cambiaban de color ante el miedo, su lengua no se ponía azul al entusiasmarse. 

Y entonces, Jung Yoonoh apareció. Y su presencia causaba un ataque de emociones y estímulos en Taeyong, a los que él era totalmente ajeno. Nunca nadie le hizo sentir como si tuviera un nido de mariposas en su estómago y nunca nadie lo puso nervioso, en la forma boba y deliciosa en que Jung Yoonoh lo hacía. Nunca antes se había sentido especial de ser el receptor de una desgarradoramente hermosa sonrisa (con hoyuelos, _Dios, sus hoyuelos_ ) y nunca antes sintió a su corazón inflarse en su pecho ante la melodía de una carcajada profunda.

Y su cuerpo, obviamente, respondía acorde.

"Ssshhh, Yuta. ¡Todo el mundo va a oírte!" Taeyong apartó la mirada de Yoonoh, quien apenas iba entrando al salón, pero se dirigía directamente hacia donde se encontraban. Yoonoh se sentaba frente a Taeyong, lo que era una bendición normalmente pero podía convertirse en una maldición igual de rápido (esto si sumabas a algunos de los amigos de Taeyong en el conjunto). Taeyong había aprendido que Yoonoh era bastante cotilla (lo cual era un poco adorable, en su opinión) gracias a que se sentaba delante suyo y Taeyong tenía la oportunidad de oler su perfume durante el día (lo cual no lo hacía un rarito, en lo absoluto.)

"Taeyong, esto se está volviendo patético."

"¡Basta con eso! Mejor dime, ¿qué color son mis ojos justo ahora?" Taeyong miró fijamente a su mejor amigo, sentado a su izquierda. Yuta bufó y rodó los ojos, pero respondió al final. "Un encantador tono de estoy-totalmente-enamorado-de-ti-"

"Rosa." Yuta resopló al ser interrumpido y Taeyong (ah, pobre diablo enamorado) jadeó al escuchar la oscura voz de Yoonoh justo frente a él. "Tus ojos son color rosa." Fue el turno de Yuta de jadear y llevarse una mano a los labios, consciente de que esta vez había hablado de más. Taeyong empezó a sonrojarse (justo en la punta de la nariz y las orejas, como era otra de sus costumbres alrededor de Yoonoh), pero se quedó a media marcha cuando Yoonoh se inclinó hacia él. 

Más y más cerca. Su corazón latía desenfrenado. Esto era lo más cerca que habían estado, los labios de Yoonoh estaban justo frente a su rostro, Taeyong podía— "Buenos días, Yongie." Taeyong exhaló la bocanada de aire que había estado guardando desde hace quién sabe cuánto al sentir los labios de Yoonoh posarse suavemente sobre su mejilla.

Yoonoh se apartó, sonriéndole gentilmente, para buscar su asiento. Taeyong le sonrió tímidamente de regreso, sin mirarlo a los ojos, consciente de que debía lucir completamente diferente ahora. Dongyoung le había dicho que probablemente era una reacción natural de su cuerpo, de realzar su belleza para lucir lo mejor posible en respuesta a él mismo queriendo atraer a su crush. Esa era la respuesta lógica ( _biológica_ ), científica. Pero lo que movía a Taeyong iba más allá de lo comprensible, analizable y contable. Su magia simplemente se volvía loca alrededor de Jung Yoonoh.

Yuta se rió disimuladamente a su lado. Los ojos de Taeyong finalmente buscaron los de Yoonoh. Y eran cálidos y suaves en la forma en que lo apreciaban. Eran todo lo que Taeyong podía pedir.

Y más.

**Author's Note:**

> No fueron 90 días, ¿eh? Ups~


End file.
